Devon's New School Life/Transcript
(the episode begins with Devon and Bonnie riding on a bus to Glowerhaven High School) Devon: Ever since I got the omnitrix, my boring school life will be over! Bonnie: Face it hon, are you sure the staff will accept it? Devon: Oh i'm pretty sure! (chuckles) (reaches to school and first goes to Chemistry class) Chemistry teacher: Alright class, welcome to this years chemistry class, I am Barry Graceland, and I will be teaching you all the chemistry that the Architects had taught the Sarcanians in Glowerhaven thousands of years ago. Bonnie: (augh) Chemistry?! Devon: what of? Bonnie: remember when we first met, when you activated the Lion Brigade that represented Kalos and Alola states? Devon: I remember it like it was yesterday. Graceland:(behind Bonnie) a recount on Devon saved your team from an explosion, maybe the chemical you need to know is right in this class, besides I was there when you and the others were loose. (At the Pokopulis University) Clement: I worry about Bonnie, ever since the timelines were fixed and Kyra and Eric back in their timeline restoring order of time and space, Bonnie has grown closer to Devon. Serena: you sound like it's a bad thing, it's been years since we were kids with Kyra and Eric. (At the Pokesquad headquarters) Ben: Ash I love you like a brother, but what is this? Ash: this is Clements newest invention/suit, the Spectrum mark 13, it helps contain the Rift energy for a certain color. Like Red or Green. Ben: yeah, Devon is using the Omnitrix model from the Alien Force saga, and like I said she was very convincing, how was I suppose to know Gwen was a robot in that series or Ultimate Alien, or Omniverse? Ash: well Kevin was a trickster that's for sure, oh by the way I heard that Draco and the Dragonlords are preparing the Dragonlord Games! Ben: so soon? (Back at Glowerhaven High) Bonnie: I can't believe you almost bombed that test! Devon: well at least I remembered chemicals. History Teacher: Alright, let's begin our experiments on the Making of Labyrinth City project starting this semester and Darius, let me make this perfectly clear, no looking on your phone, got it? Devon: (sighs) Yes sir... (an enemy unfolds in the form of the Orc leader Plimdax the Conqueror) Plimdax: at last Sarcania, time has changed into a modern world than that what earth once was. Orc soldier: my lord, The great Architects technology has been discovered in the place known as Glowehaven High! Plmdax: why would our lords placed their great gifts in the hands of irresponsible creatures such as these humans. Orc soldier 2: Teenagers are heading for lunch! Plimdax: Perfect, now go to the doors and keep them barricaded until I arrive to obtain enough Oraculite! (We cut to the lunchroom) Devon: Gee, I really wanna try my Omnitrix right now, can I do it now Bonnie, please?? Bonnie: Umm, I dunno, Like last time, it got us in big trouble in the Car Center! (Cutaway: Devon as ??? accidentally ??? at the Car Center) Repairman: Uh, you’re gonna have to pay for that sir! Devon as ???: YOU’RE FIRED!!! (In the corner, a young kid is bullied by a jock!) Kid: Please I didn't do any... Bully: That's the thing, this is Hannibal Creed's domain and I.... Devon: Here goes nothing... (Devon uses the Omnitrix to become FourArms) Dev-Four: Hey Creed, you give jocks a bad name, I think school needs some new rules! Bully: yeah freako, what's that? Dev-Four: One (grabs him) do on to others as number two, (whams him to the wall) done on to yourself! Principle: Mr. Darius!!! (Devon nervously looks at the Principal, knowing that he’s in trouble) Devon: What did we do this time? Principal: It will be discussed later. Devon: Same time, same place? Principal: Yes, in my office, after school. And bring Ms. Bonnie along too! And also, I think this incident needs to have your parents involved with this Mr. Darius. Now, go along now! Devon: Gee, how do you who I am in this body? Principal: (chuckles), by your Star Glow shirt that's how!. (Devon looks at himself, and realizes his four arms form can still be recognized) Devon: (mumbles) great... (Devon sits back in the table and times out) Bonnie: Same thing again? Devon: Yep, in his office, after school. (at the end of school) Principal: It's not what you did that got you here, it's what you know! Devon: what I know...gosh.. I thought! Principal: Don't worry, you gave that arrogant worm a good punishment, he was immediately expelled, while you know something on... Pokesquad! Devon: wait you know...... Bonnie: what so this has nothing to do with.... Principal: nope! Devon: your Agent Berkeley!? Principal Berkeley: yep, you see, before you came here Ash was once a student here at one time, he often helps others, and expose crooked teachers or cops in this neighborhood, but their nothing compared with Scythe! Bonnie: Scythe? Principal Berkeley: a crime syndicate who murdered the Vatican in the late 21st century, keep an eye out for them, and don't worry, I just told the staff that Hannibal made the first blow and you taught him a lesson...and.. try not to use that too much, only when it's needed! Now, go on! You must head on home now! And DARIUS, let me make this perfectly clear, I have ZERO tolerance for violence in this school and do one more violent thing, you'll be cleaning up the cafeteria for the whole week! Got that? Devon: Yes sir... (Meanwhile at Devil's Brew Port) Plimdax: You got the money for our services? (A mysterious man in a robotic suit named Louis Manfred, calls himself Steam-Glove arrives) Steam-Glove: Of course here's the money! Plimdax: (Grins) and hears the Keriablasters we promised! Steam-Glove: They’re not Keriablasters, they’re Steam-Busters! Plimdax: What happened to the old name? Steam-Glove: Turns out someone copyrighted that name. I didn’t want to get sued. So I was saying, here are my new Steam-Blasters! (Zooms onto Steam-Blasters) Narrator: (fast) Steam-Blasters and any other trademarks are copyrights of Steam Industries Corporation, Lifetime Warrenty guaranteed or your money back. For more info on Steam-Blasters, please call 1-800-STEAM or go online to www.steamcorp.villian. Patent pending. Plimdax: Sure, I’ll just— (digs into his pocket, realizes he forget his wallet at home) Oops, I-uh, ran out of leftover funds, and I forget my wallet at home. Can you please cover me this time? Just once? Steam-Glove: Nope, Never covered someone, never will. Now go on and get your stupid wallet and bring the funds to me before i cancel the order. Good day! (Leaves the Brew Port, slamming the door) Plimdax: This is why I do BillyBay... (We cut to Devon, Hopgoblin and his friends eating at a restaurant) Ben: So I heard you got into a little trouble with the principal? Devon: Yep... Ben: so you met Principal Berkeley? Devon: sure did, nice guy, just need to be careful with the Omnitrix! Ben: by the way, heard about Steam-Glove? Devon: thy Steam-Glove, whoa, the most dangerous Criminal of all Glowerhaven. Ben: by the way, you have been approved in Pokopulis Academy/University, better than Orion University! Devon: Oh, really....YES, but dad! Cameron: (coming in) well, Orion University failed me and my Father, and Grandfather so, why not!